In a host device, it is sometimes desirable to add a client onto the host to perform functionality that the host normally would not include. This could, for example, include the addition of a data client onto a mobile device. Other examples of adding a client to host device would, however, be known to those skilled in the art.
A configuration application for the client allows parameters to be set to ensure the proper functioning of the client. For example, in a client in which secure communications needs to be ensured, an encryption key could be set for the client to allow encrypted communications between a server and the client.
A host device typically includes a communication means for communicating with the device from an external source. Such external sources include, for example, personal computers with configuration programs on them. Drivers are needed on these external devices in order to communicate with the host device.
A problem with configuring a client that resides on a host device is that the drivers for each host device will be different and, therefore, the client configuration application needs to be changed for each different host device to allow communication with that host device.